Is It Worth It?
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: Danny has been getting more injured by ghosts and acquires a new power to heal. Something happens to his father and one more person discovers his secret. Things will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, its Kirstyn, I will only have one author note at the start of the first chapter, it is hard to remember them. I want to finish this soon because I have planned the sequel. This one isn't as interesting as the sequel so I will try and add some things. I need to finish a lot of my stories and post them… I got this idea when I thought of the sequel and without this it won't make any sense so, yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, I never did and I never will, face the facts…

**Is It Worth It?**

**Chapter One**

Danny walked through the front door. All the lights were off and his parents had obviously gone to bed. Danny dragged his leg into the kitchen and turned on the light. He saw Jazz walk into the kitchen just as he turned the light on. He tried to hide his leg from her but failed.

"Danny what happened to your leg?" asked Jazz.

"it's… its nothing Jazz, just another ghost." muttered Danny.

"do they normally hurt you this badly?" asked Jazz.

"no, they seem to be getting stronger." Replied Danny.

Jazz grabbed a cloth and wet it in the sink. She walked over to Danny's leg and wiped off all the blood. She saw a deep cut and a bruise. Danny winced in pain as she wiped off the blood. He was glad it wasn't broken; if it was he wouldn't be walking on it. Jazz grabbed the first aid kit and rapped a bandage around his leg. Danny rolled down his pant leg and took a seat at the table.

"thanks Jazz." Danny thanked her.

"don't worry; it hurts me to see you in pain. You need to be more careful, mom and dad are worried and starting to get suspicious. Just, next time try not to let them hurt you as much." Jazz told him.

"I try, it's just all this ghost fighting, homework and school is tiring me out. I hardly get any sleep any more and I haven't had a night in months where I am not in pain. I need a break." Danny complained.

"maybe you should stay off school tomorrow, have a rest. You deserve it." Jazz suggested.

"but what about all the ghosts? And I can't come up with a good enough excuse to stay home!" Danny moaned.

"I will take care of everything, you just get to bed. Can you walk?" Jazz asked.

"yeah, it just hurts a bit… goodnight Jazz and thanks." Danny smiled and walked slowly upstairs.

Jazz got a glass of water and drank it up. She had school tomorrow so she went straight to bed. She couldn't get to sleep for a while though. She couldn't stop thinking about Danny. She was worried about him, he was always depressed and he would come home with heaps of injuries. It was like he was just giving up on life.



Danny woke up and noticed that it was quite cold in his room. He saw that it was snowing outside so he realised that it wasn't his ghost sense. Danny sighed in relief as he lifted the covers and looked at his alarm clock. It was ten in the morning. _Jazz must've convinced mom and dad to let me stay home otherwise there is no school today._ Danny walked into his bathroom and turned the shower on. He had a nice, warm shower and hopped out after ten minutes. He ran a comb through his wet, knotty hair and walked downstairs in his usual clothes. His leg was feeling a bit better and he had put on a new bandage.

When he got downstairs he saw his mom, his dad and his sister eating pancakes for breakfast. He noticed another plate on the table, obviously put there for him. He took his seat and just sat there for a few seconds before he piled some pancakes on his plate. He squeezed some syrup on his pancakes and started to cut them up.

"hey Danny, how are you feeling?" Maddie asked.

"I'm alright, I guess." Danny mumbled.

"they cancelled school because of all the snow outside." Jazz told him.

"cool." Danny replied.

The talk stopped after this and they just continued to eat their pancakes. Maddie and Jazz got up and collected everyone's plate and did the washing up. Danny pushed in all the chairs and went up into his bedroom to find his phone. He dialled Sam's phone number into the phone.

"hey Sam, do you want to come over?" Danny spoke into the phone.

Sam's happy voice could be heard downstairs because she was soo happy that she could get out of her parents sight.

"alright Sam, see you in a few minutes." Danny said before hanging up.

He removed his bandage and looked at his leg. It was completely healed. Danny had acquired a power of healing the other week and he had only just discovered how to use it. He didn't want to tell anyone just yet, in case they got him healing sick people. He wanted the world to be a happy place but then it would mean that the doctors and nurses all lost their jobs.

Jazz ran to get the door when she heard the loud knock. She opened it to see a pretty happy Sam. It was unusual to see Sam happy but she was really happy that Danny had saved her life. He freed her from her parents. They were completely opposite. Sam was a night person who liked dark colour while her parents were morning people who like bright, shiny colours.

"hey Sam, Danny will be right down with you." Jazz told her.

"thanks Jazz." Sam said as she went and sat on the couch.

Danny walked downstairs and greeted Sam. He was about to walk her upstairs when they heard a scream coming from the basement. Danny, Sam and Jazz rushed down there to see Danny's dad with a pool of blood surrounding him and Maddie tied up to a bench. A ghost quickly grabbed Danny and put his hand around Danny's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

"GET OFF ME SKULKER!" yelled Danny.

"nope, not until your dead." Skulker laughed.

Danny reached behind him and grabbed skulker and tossed him in front of him.

"where did you learn that?" Maddie asked.

Before Danny could answer her he ran out of the room. Maddie was curious as to where he was going. About a second later Danny Phantom entered the room. He started to throw punches at skulker and kick him, he then summoned up enough energy to do a super powerful ectoplasmic energy blast. Skulker was sent flying into the ghost zone. Danny ran over to the controls, shut the portal and ran over to his father.

"can you hear me?" he asked.

No one answered. Jack wasn't breathing so Danny checked his pulse. He couldn't cry, he just couldn't… he checked the heartbeat. _I won't cry, I won't cry._

"he's… he's gone." Muttered Danny.

Everyone started bawling their eyes out, everyone except Danny. Danny still had a bit of hope left. He sent an energy beam at the ropes holding Maddie on the bench. They broke instantly and she joined the others to see what was wrong. Danny remembered that he had gained a new power and it had worked on himself, so why not try it on his father? It was worth a shot…

"please, move away from Jack." Danny told them.

"BUT HE'S MY HUSBAND, I WONT LET HIM DIE!" cried Maddie.

"please, I know what I am doing, let him have a bit of space." Danny said to her face.

She nodded and walked towards the bench she had once been tied to and watched. The others followed and watched as well. Danny stood up and closed his eyes. His hands glowed a light green and Jack's body started to float in the air. The blood gathered and put itself inside Jack's body once again. Jack was lifted to his feet and he slowly opened his eyes.

"wha… what happened?" Jack asked.

"JACK SWEETIE YOU'RE OKAY!" squealed Maddie, throwing her arms around him.

The group had a big hug while Danny walked off and sat at a nearby chair. He held his head with one hand; he had a splitting headache. That took a lot of energy out of him and he was lucky that he hadn't fainted. Maddie told Jack about what Danny did. Danny was hoping that they weren't going to question him. Jack walked towards Danny and stood in front of him.

"is what my wife told me true?" asked Jack.

"huh, what?" Danny asked, still holding his head.

"she told me that you saved my life. You brought me back to life. Is it true?" Jack asked.

"oh, that, yeah. I got a new power a week ago so I tested it on me and it worked so I tried to bring you back to life… it must've worked. Please, don't tell others, I don't want to be healing EVERYONE!" Danny pleaded.

"why did you save my life though?" Jack asked.

"I… I just couldn't let you die." Danny admitted.

"well, thanks." Maddie held out her hand for him to shake.

Danny's world suddenly got dizzy. He walked towards the ghost portal, holding his head. He didn't want to pass out in front of them.

"are… are you alright?" asked Maddie.

Danny moaned and continued to head for the portal. He jumped inside and fell to the ground. He couldn't pass out right in front of the portal. He walked for a while with them watching him. He saw a building and walked around the back. He changed into Danny Fenton, turned invisible and walked back behind a rock. He then collapsed behind the rock so no one would figure out his secret. He heard voices screaming his ghost name and he rolled over and went straight through a rock. He heard people then call out his human name and running to get him. That's all he remembered before everything blacked out…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Danny woke up to see a bunch of ghosts in front of him and his parents behind him. He looked down and saw he was in human form. He then remembered what had happened and that he had changed when they couldn't see him.

"that whelp is coming with us, he has caused trouble in the ghost zone and we want to pay him back." Skulker said.

"OUR SON HASN'T CAUSED ANY TROUBLE IN THE GHOST ZONE! has he?" asked Maddie.

"more than you know." Skulker said loud enough for Maddie to just hear.

"go away!" groaned Danny.

"good, the little whelp is awake. He isn't strong enough to fight so he cant." Laughed skulker.

Maddie rushed to Danny's side as he started to get up.

"Danny, are you ok? We found you in here." Maddie asked.

"yeah, I'm fine." Muttered Danny, brushing dirt off himself.

"give it up whelp, you will never beat us, you may have before, but not this time." Skulker laughed.

"do I have to remind you that I am human? Humans are the ghosts in the ghost zone, Dah!" Danny told him and walked off.

Maddie, Jack, Jazz and Sam followed him. They caught up with him after a bit. Skulker and the ghosts also flew after him.

"how did you know?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know… I just remember him catching me and me rolling through a rock today…" muttered Danny.

Skulker floated in front of Danny with a smile on his face.

"what do _you_ want?" Danny asked.

"since I have a little bit of respect left for you, I will keep your secret from the ones who don't know. But, I will be taking you off to a place to fight one on one. Alone, with no one else there to help you. And thanks to last time I freed myself, I have something I CAN touch you with, remember the ghost gauntlets that I heard your future self used and then fused himself with Master Plasmius' evil half which made you THE MOST EVIL GHOST IN THE WORLD IN THE FUTURE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU BEAT ME!" skulker screamed.

Danny just stood there, in about as much shock as anyone else. Well, he looked like it. He didn't want anyone to know that he wasn't shocked, but ready to fight. Skulker grabbed Danny and they both vanished from sight.

"DANNY!" cried Maddie.

"don't worry Mrs. Fenton; Danny can take care of himself. He will find a way to defeat skulker." Sam comforted her.

"I hope." Jack muttered.

Danny and skulker appeared in a very familiar place. It was… A BOX STORE? What's with the boxes? Is it a ghostly tradition?

"Why the box store?" Danny asked.

"Because it is deserted… also, we aren't fighting here, we will be fighting in broad daylight. If you don't like my rules, then I will kill someone close to you. Ok, rule one; no disappearing into a less crowded space. Rule two; no witty banter, no talking and rule three; you are not allowed to use a human made weapon, only the Thermos thing, which is when the enemy looks weak enough and shouldn't suffer any longer. Got it?" skulker instructed.

"Got it." Said Danny.

Danny transformed and he followed skulker towards the mall. People looked up and saw a very upset looking Danny Phantom floating in the sky while a happy looking ghost directed him to the mall. The people were curious and followed the two ghosts into town. They all stopped in front of the mall.

"This is the place where we will be fighting." Skulker told Danny.

"joy." Danny said sarcastically.

"Ready?" skulker asked.

"I guess." Sighed Danny.

"GO!" screamed skulker.

Danny clenched his fists together and threw a punch at skulker. Skulker was too slow and got knocked back into the sky. By now this was on the news and the Fenton family had come to watch. Danny kept fighting and he was soon in the lead. Danny sent a few energy blasts at skulker who didn't dodge them fast enough.

"Hey, you! Yes you ghost! What did you do with Danny?" asked Maddie.

"Why, he's right…" skulker said.

The reason skulker didn't finish was because Danny had flown up to him and ripped off his head and covered the mouth of a little green blob.

"Hey, you said no talking!" Danny yelled.

Danny then sucked the blob into the Fenton Thermos and the armour disappeared. He then landed in front of the Fenton's with a look of relief on his face.

"Why did you suck him up? We want our son back!" yelled Jack.

"I know where Danny is, that's why I was fighting him, he threatened to kill Danny and bringing one person back to life took enough out of me so I had to get some sleep in my lair." Danny lied.

"Well, can you take us to our son?" asked Maddie.

"Sorry, I have to be somewhere but I will tell you where he is. He is at the abandoned box store." Danny told them.

"Thank you." Maddie thanked him and hopped into the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle.

Danny turned invisible and flew as fast as he could towards the box store. He was about a minute ahead of them when he phased through the roof. He transformed into Danny Fenton, locked the door and started to pound his fists on it. He began yelling at the door and at the invisible ghost when he realised that he still had the Fenton Thermos on. He took it off, put it in his backpack and started banging on the door again. He heard the RV's wheels screech as his family came to rescue him.

"Danny, are you in there?" Maddie asked.

The door suddenly fell down and Danny stepped over it.

"Not anymore." Danny laughed.

His parents hugged him and Jazz and Sam watched, smiling. They knew Danny's secret and were worried for a minute. Then they realised there was no reason to worry, Danny was a responsible person, he could manage to get there in time. He was getting stronger anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Danny and Sam decided to walk home instead of Danny's parents driving them. Danny and Sam discussed what had happened and Danny told Sam all about his power. How he had found out he could heal himself the other week and how he was so happy that it worked on his father. He also said how much energy it took out of him and it was a miracle that he was able to keep his form until he had passed that building.

"I'm so proud of you Danny, if the news gets out, people could see you as a good ghost after all." Sam cried.

"Yes, I am kinda hoping that will happen. My mom and dad will probably want to tell the towns people what happened. I just hope they don't say mean things about me." Danny told her.

They continued to walk. They soon got to the park and decided to sit on a bench. They were surrounded by beautiful flowers that reminded Danny of Sam. He didn't know what was so special about her; he just loved her so much and wouldn't let _anything_ happen to her. He wanted to be able to tell her that he loved her but it was hard. I mean, what if she didn't like him in that way, it might ruin their friendship.

"Sam can I ask you something?" Danny asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Sam sighed.

Sam was hoping that he wasn't going to ask her something personal, like if she liked him more than a friend. What would she say? She knew that deep in her heart, she liked him but she wasn't sure if it was love or just a little crush. She knew he had feelings for her, but she wasn't so sure about her feelings for him. Sometimes she felt like she loved him more than anyone else and other times she thought of him as a stubborn friend. She didn't know what to feel for him, was this love?

"Sam, I was wondering… you know how we used to fake out make out before?" Danny asked.

"yeah." Sam muttered. _Please don't ask me if I feel anything when that happens or if I enjoy it, I will have to tell you the truth…_

"Well, did you feel anything when we were doing that?" Danny asked.

"Um, did you?" Sam asked.

"I just want to know the truth Sam." Danny told her.

"I guess I felt a spark." Sam admitted.

"Really? I felt a spark too." Danny said dreamily.

Sam and Danny gazed into each others eyes and leant in to kiss. Their lips slowly touched until Sam pulled away. Danny looked up at her, oddly confused.

"I'm sorry Danny; I don't want to ruin our friendship. If things don't work out between us then we might no longer be friends. I have to go home now, bye!" Sam told him and ran off.

Danny had tears in his eyes but tried to keep them inside. He sniffed and got up and started walking towards his house. He always thought that Sam would be there for him and that she would always love him. Danny was thinking about what he had done wrong on his walk home.

He opened the front door and walked into the lounge room where he saw his parents talking to a lady that looked familiar. It looked like… Harriet Chin! His parents were deep in conversation so he walked past them and into his room. He sunk into his bed and wet his pillow with salty tears. He sat up and looked at a photo of him, Sam and Tucker standing outside his house, the first day of high school.

"Where did I go wrong?" Danny asked himself.

His ghost sense went off but he just ignored it. He couldn't be bothered fighting ghosts at the moment.

"BEWARE!" came a voice behind him.

"What do you want?" Danny asked, not looking up from the picture he was holding.

The box ghost said nothing and flew out Danny's bedroom door. _I better follow him._ Danny got up and transformed into Danny Phantom. _Well, at least it doesn't look like I have been crying._ Danny watched the box ghost go into the lounge room with a look of excitement on his face.

"GHOST!" he heard his father yell.

Maddie and Jack jumped up from the couch and aimed at the box ghost. Danny floated into the lounge room looking more bored than ever.

"How come you keep getting out to annoy me?" Danny asked.

"You can't package me up, for I am the Box ghost, master of all things square!" yelled the Box Ghost.

"Yes, you are as square as them. I would totally die if I became obsessed with boxes. Now, please, leave me alone." Danny said.

He sucked the box ghost into the Fenton Thermos and floated towards the Fenton Portal. Maddie, Jack and Harriet followed him and watched him stick the Thermos in a hole and saw the Box ghost disappear into the Ghost Zone. Danny turned around and knocked into his parents. Two blue rings appeared. They slowly started to travel down his body but Danny stopped them and he stayed in his ghost form.

"sorry." Mumbled Danny.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

"Oh, nothing, just shock." Danny told them.

"Can I interview you along with Maddie and Jack?" asked Harriet.

"Uh, if you want." Said Danny.

"Awesome, come up into the living room, I'll get the cameras set up." Harriet squealed.

Danny floated into the living room and floated in the air instead of taking a seat. Maddie and Jack sat on the couch and were looking at Phantom.

"What's wrong? You look kind of upset." Maddie asked.

"Oh, its nothing, I'm just tired of fighting ghosts and people letting me down." Danny said.

"Like who?" Maddie asked.

"I prefer not to say, it might make her look bad. She didn't let me down too much; she just told me she didn't want to ruin our friendship…" Danny mumbled.

"Ok, ready?" Harriet asked.

They all nodded and Harriet told her camera man to turn the camera on in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

"Hi, I'm reporter Harriet Chin and you are here to view an interview with Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton and Danny Phantom. Now, may I ask what was this event that happened this afternoon Maddie?" asked Harriet.

"Well, jack and I were in the lab, looking over our inventions when suddenly the ghost portal opened and a ghost floated out. He sent ropes over to me that tied me to one of the benches. He then shot an arrow thing through Jack. We screamed and then Jazz, Sam and Danny came running down.

The ghost seemed to know my son because my son told him to get off him and called him by his name, Skulker. Skulker said that he wasn't going to let go of Danny until he is dead. Then Danny reached out behind him, tossed the ghost towards the wall and ran out to get help.

Danny Phantom then came and sent skulker back into the ghost zone. He untied me and I went over to my husband's side. He told us to give Jack a little bit of space and then somehow brought him back to life. He then seemed to get light-headed and wobbled into the ghost zone, holding his head. He disappeared into a door or something. Then a few minutes later we heard a noise like someone falling onto the ground and saw our son with a bit of blood oozing out of him, lying in the ghost zone.

Soon Danny woke up and the ghosts took him to a box store and then Danny Phantom fought skulker and told us where our son was. That's about all." Maddie explained.

"So, do you remember anything Jack?" asked Harriet.

"Yes, all I remember is seeing my wife get tied around a bench, being brought back to life and trying to hunt down a ghost." Jack admitted.

"Okay then, we have heard the ghost hunter's story, now for the ghost's story. Danny Phantom, what do you remember?" asked Harriet.

"Well, I remember most of it I guess. I was flying around town, bored and looking for a ghost attack somewhere when my ghost sense went off in the direction of this house. So I thought it was just another ghost freed from the ghost zone and flew into the basement. I saw skulker, Maddie tied up to a bench and Jack lying on the floor in a pool of blood and instantly suspected it was Plasmius' orders.

I attacked skulker and sent him back into the ghost zone. I felt jacks pulse and heartbeat and realised that he was dead. I freed Maddie and started to think. Over the last week I had been testing a new power that I had acquired, to heal things. I tried it out on Jack and it worked. It wiped out a lot of my energy and headed to my lair to lie down.

Later I woke up in a box store with Danny Fenton and flew outside to see skulker, wanting to fight me. We agreed that if I won he would Danny go and if he won, Plasmius got Danny and I to keep. I won of course and I told Maddie and Jack where their son was and went to patrol the town. That's about it…" Danny told them.

"So, who is this ghost named Plasmius?" asked Harriet.

"I'm not sure if I should be saying, but I don't care at the moment if he kills my soul. He is an evil ghost who wants Maddie to live with him and Jack killed. He also wants Jasmine Fenton and Danny Fenton to live with him. He is more powerful than me but I end up finding a way to beat him. I have had about a years experience and he has had about 21 years of experience." Danny explained.

"You sound very sad and like something is upsetting you. Like, you are giving up on life, or whatever it is that ghosts have. What's wrong?" Harriet asked.

"Oh, I am just sick and tired of ghosts always coming when I don't want them to come. I have other things to do and haven't been getting much sleep… I need sleep to get my energy back, some ghosts don't but I am not a normal ghost. It is just so tiring and when I have no sleep I have hardly any energy and get hurt. When I heal myself it takes more energy out of me and it just annoys me. Sometimes I feel depressed about life, hoping that someone would come and kill me." Danny explained.

"Well, I'm Harriet Chin reporting for the Ghost Network Channel, goodnight." Harriet said and the cameraman turned the camera off.

"Well, I'm going now, I need sleep. Goodnight." Danny said and flew downstairs.

He turned invisible and floated upstairs and changed back into Danny Fenton. He looked at himself in the mirror and no longer looked like he had been crying. He grabbed a comic book and started to flip through it. His father. His mother and Harriet burst through the door.

"Danny, come downstairs and watch our interview, it is very good!" Jack pleaded.

"Alright then." Danny sighed and followed them downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

Danny went downstairs and saw the interview as on TV, not a video. He watched until it ended and was quite proud of himself for doing a good job of covering up his identity.

"Mom, dad, you did great and so did you Harriet!" Danny congratulated them.

"Thanks honey." Maddie thanked him.

The phone started to ring and Danny got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Danny answered.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" asked a girl.

"Hello Sam, good day to you too." Danny said sarcastically and walked up to his room.

"I'm coming over to talk about this!" Sam told him.

"Fine, see you when you come." Danny muttered.

Sam had hung up the phone so Danny put it back downstairs and sat down in his room, looking at the sky. He heard the bedroom door open and shut and looked behind him. Standing there were Sam, Jazz and Tucker.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sam, joining him.

"Well, I was fighting the box ghost, I sent him back to the ghost zone, bumped into mom and dad, almost changed completely into my human form and they asked me if they could interview me, so I said ok." Danny told them.

"You sure are sneaky; no one would have a clue." Jazz came and joined them.

"Yeah…" Danny mumbled.

"Man, I never knew you felt that way… depressed, waiting to die, you should've come to us." Tucker said.

"Sorry, its just, I am sick of the ghosts coming and disturbing me. I felt angry then, I feel a bit better now though." Danny sighed.

Jazz surprised Danny and gave him a hug.

"Danny, we will always be there for you, no matter what, we'll do anything for you because we love you and don't want you to be sad. We try and make you happy, and we just want what's best for you. Just, try and take all your anger out on the ghosts and if you ever have problems, tell us ok?" Jazz informed him.

"Thanks Jazz, I know you guys love me, I would never let anything happen to you, even when you do treat me badly." Danny laughed.

This made Sam feel guilty. One of the reasons that he was depressed is that she turned him down, because she didn't want to take a risk. Everyone had to take risks sometimes and Sam had turned Danny own when he admitted he loved her and kissed her. She really wanted to be with him but she wasn't the person to take risks. Danny took a lot of risks and lived wildly, mainly because he risked his life very day, protecting the town, protecting Sam.

"Sam? Are you okay? You look, sick." Tucker asked.

"I might just go home and get a bit of sleep." Sam muttered.

"Do you want em to walk you home?" asked Danny.

"thanks." Sam thanked him.

"Jazz, can you drive me home, my legs are killing me?" asked Tucker.

"sure." Jazz replied.

The four got up and Jazz and Tucker got into jazzes car. Danny and Sam started to walk home. Sam didn't want to look into Danny's eyes. "_Go ahead Sam, tell him how you feel."_ Said a voice in her head.

"_But how? I cant think of anything to say to him?" _asked another voice.

"_Show him." _Said the voice.

Sam stopped and turned to Danny. Danny saw her stop and stopped as well, turning to face her. He looked down to her and saw that she was looking nervous.

"Sam wha…" Danny said but got cut off.

Sam's lips were pressing against Danny's and she kissed her. Danny joined in, not believing what was happening. He remembered what she had said at the park and was wondering why she was kissing him now if she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Finally the kiss ended and they both pulled away as gently as possible.

"But, why?" asked Danny.

"I saw what you did on TV, you took a risk. Danny, I love you but I was scared that something would go wrong. I decided to take a risk." Sam explained.

Danny smiled and kissed her again. This was the one of the happiest things that had happened to him in the past week, he was so glad he told Sam how he felt, that he went on TV and that he convinced Sam to take a risk.

"Sam, would you like to go out sometime… on a date?" Danny asked.

"Of course I would, but I really have to go home, my mom doesn't know I left the house." Sam explained.

"No problem." Danny said.

Danny looked around and transformed into Danny Phantom. He picked Sam up and flew her invisibly to her house. He flew into her room and put her down. Just that second as Danny was still invisible Sam's mom came inside.

"Sammy-kins, dinner time!" she called.

Sam sighed and kissed Danny good bye. Danny flew off towards his house, thinking about the events in this day. It was truly unforgettable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

"Danny, wake up! There is a town meeting at city hall in half an hour!" Jack yelled in Danny's ear.

"Alright, I need some privacy." Moaned Danny.

Jack left the room and went downstairs. Danny got up out of bed and did what he normally did everyday. He walked downstairs to see his mom and his sister starting to head out of the door.

"finally." Sighed Jazz.

They all got into the Fenton RV and headed for the town hall. They arrived there after a few minutes; Jack was driving like a criminal running from the cops.

"Dad, what is this meeting about?" asked Danny.

"I don't know, they just called a big meeting for everyone in town." Jack told Danny.

"oh." Mumbled Danny.

They entered the hall to see lots of people sitting down. They sat in the very last row and Danny sat next to the isle. He was sitting next to Jazz and Jack was on the other side of Jazz. Maddie was on the other side of Jack.

"Danny, aren't you worried?" Jazz asked.

"No, why should I be?" Danny asked.

"Well, I think this meeting is about you, Danny Phantom." Jazz whispered.

"Really? What do I do?" Danny asked.

"Excuse yourself to go to the bathroom, transform and enter, it will be funny… wait, can you clone yourself?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah, I am now. Why?" Danny asked.

"well, you could go into the bathroom, clone yourself, make one Danny Fenton and one Danny Phantom, they wont be suspicious." Jazz suggested.

"I'll try, but it might not be about me." Danny informed her.

They looked straight ahead as their mayor approached the podium.

"Good morning citizens of Amity Park, I am here to discuss the events of yesterday. As you may have heard, Danny Phantom saved Jack Fenton's life. We would like to thank him and award him but we don't know where he is." Said the mayor.

"go." Jazz whispered.

Danny walked out and Jazz told her parents he was going to the bathroom. The mayor was going over the events of yesterday and Danny ran into the bathroom. No one was there so he transformed and duplicated himself. It was hard but he was able to do it. He tried transforming one of him and it worked and he made the human one walk back into the hall.

Danny waited for a minute and he was watching the mayor through Danny Fenton's eyes. Then he got towards the spot where the mayor was standing, invisibly. The mayor said his name and then Danny appeared. People were surprised and gasped; he had appeared just like he had been called.

"Did someone say my name?" asked Danny Phantom.

"Just the ghost we were looking for. Danny Phantom, I want to thank you for saving Jack Fenton's life and give you this medal." The mayor said.

"Um, it was no problem, thanks." Danny said as the mayor put the medal on him.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. Skulker floated into the room, clapping his hand slowly.

"Skulker, how did you get back in your ecto-skeleton?" asked Danny.

"I have my ways." Skulker laughed.

Danny rolled his eyes and got out the Fenton Thermos and sucked skulker inside. These fights were getting way too easy. People clapped and Jack stood up.

"Excuse me, but I would like to discuss a matter." Jack announced.

"sure." The mayor stepped down and Jack headed up to the podium.

Danny was floating next to the podium when Jack stepped behind it. Jack cleared his throat and put the microphone up to his face.

"people of Amity Park I am upset to announce that the Fenton family are… shutting the ghost portal forever and leaving it on the side of the road." Jack announced.

Everyone gasped in shock, except for Jack and Maddie. Danny Fenton looking shocked but not as shocked as Danny Phantom.

"But Jack, you cant do that!" Danny Phantom said.

"I have realised that it is annoying for you to fight all these ghosts and it is putting my town in danger, so the portal will no longer be operational." Jack said.

"But if I stay in there, the ghosts will kill me!" screamed Danny.

"I'm sorry, but this is for our town, you will be able to find a way to survive." Jack said.

A small portal appeared and Danny flew inside. Luckily it was his clone and it instantly returned to Danny's body. Danny was kind of relieved, but then again, he was upset. He watched as his father pushed a button and the portal disappeared.

"All done, I sent it to an abandoned place on the edge of town…" Jack told them.

Some people acted like it was nothing but the Fenton's sure didn't. Sam came over and patted Danny's back and he smiled at her, he was kinda happy. Having no ghost portal might do good on Danny's life. He might be able to finally bring those C's up to A's.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

"It will be weird with no ghosts to fight." Sam told him.

"I know, but it might be a good change. Anyway, I can blend in; no one has to see me. If I feel like flying, I'll fly; I play by my own rules." Danny told her.

They had decided to walk home again instead of joining the rest of the Fenton's.

"Want to see where they set it?" asked Danny.

"Sure, but how do we get there?" asked Sam.

Danny stared at her with a look of Oh My Gosh You Are So Dumb on his face.

"I can fly Sam… they didn't take away my ghost powers. Anyway, we can be invisible." Danny told her.

"Cool, there's an alley down here." Sam said.

Danny and her ran into the alley. They looked around and saw no one so Danny transformed and turned invisible. He grabbed Sam and she too turned invisible.

"That was a nice trick you did in the town hall, when did you learn that?" asked Sam.

"Jazz gave me the idea. I tried it out and it worked, if the portal was still open I could do work AND fight ghosts." Danny laughed.

They were almost touching the white, fluffy clouds as Danny flew Sam over the town. They soon found the portal and set down in front of it. They turned visible and looked at the wood and nails over it and ghost proof metal.

"I know that the ghosts will find a way to escape." Danny told Sam.

"Yeah, they always do. Doesn't Vlad have a ghost portal?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they will find their way back to Amity Park and soon will find me. They just wont give me a break, will they?" Danny asked.

"Not a chance." Sam laughed.

The two decided to leave and flew invisibly back to the park. Danny then transformed and they walked to rest of the way back to Danny's house. They entered the door and saw that Maddie and Jack had changed out of their ghost hunting gear… and into normal clothes. Wait a minute… they were wearing normal clothes. Danny ran outside and looked at the sign on his house… it said Fenton. No Fenton Works, just Fenton. It was so upsetting.

Sam joined Danny outside and looked about as shocked as he did. Things definitely weren't going to be the same. Danny and Sam went upstairs and into Danny's bedroom to discuss it and to have some time to spend together, in private, if you catch my drift…

Danny was kissing Sam when his ghost sense went off. It made Sam get extremely cold and started to shiver. Danny noticed his ghost sense went off.

"That's odd, there's no portal anymore, and they have found their way already?" Danny asked himself.

"I… don't know." Said Sam.

A ghost vulture floated in through Danny's room. He cleared his throat and started to speak. He stopped himself and looked around to make sure there were no parents or people who shouldn't be there inside the room.

"I have a message from Plasmius and other ghosts in the ghost zone. Get your idiot father to open the portal up or there will be a massive ghost invasion. That is all." Warned the vulture and he flew off into the now night sky.

"Oh, man what are you going to do?" asked Sam.

"I'm going to warn my dad in the middle of the night." Danny explained.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Danny opened his eyes, sat up and read the red numbers that were on his alarm clock. It was 2:34am so Danny stretched and lifted the covers off him. He transformed and floated down the hall, yawning. He felt himself being pulled into his sister's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" hissed Jazz.

"Warning dad, if he doesn't open the portal, there will be a huge ghost attack." Danny informed her.

"Oh, well, good luck." Jazz let go of him.

He continued to float down the hall and phased through his parents bedroom door. He saw his mom sleeping quietly and peacefully while his dad snored like a Jack hammer. _She must have the Fenton earplugs in._ Danny turned intangible and lifted his dad off the ground and into the living room.

"My belly feels funny." Jack mumbled.

He stretched his arms up and opened his eyes. He heard someone land with a thud on the ground.

"Who's there? And why am I here?" asked Jack.

Danny appeared in front of him and Jack stared in total shock.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

"You don't want to know. I have come here for a reason though, to warn you. The ghosts are planning a huge attack in Amity Park unless you open the ghost portal." Danny warned.

"How would they get out?" Jack asked.

"Your not the only one with a portal, Plasmius has one too." Danny told him.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't do anything about it, ghost hunting was a thing of the past." Jack told him.

"Just don't get rid of the weapons." Danny told him.

Jack stared blankly at the ghost who floated in front of him. He slowly faded into the air. Jack was left wondering if what he had said was true. Was this really putting his town in danger?_ No, he just wanted the ghosts to be free again, I should have known._ Jack sighed and got up off the couch, heading back to his bedroom.

He stepped inside and saw his wife, sleeping so peacefully. She must've been having a nice dream because she had a smile on her face. It was pretty cold and she was curled in a little ball. Jack silently slid into the bed and cuddled his wife. He slowly fell asleep, thinking of a new life for him.

Danny had been in his bed the whole time; he just got a clone to talk to his dad, that's why it faded when Danny called it back to him. Danny couldn't get to sleep, he was worried. Danny was thinking about how he would defend the town. Maybe he could get Wulf and some other ghosts to help him. Even though Danny was a really strong ghost, he still couldn't take them all by himself. He needed to go and train himself sometime. Luckily there was a week off school so Danny could find somewhere to train. After a while, Danny finally fell asleep, but not a very peaceful sleep.



Danny felt two hands shake him and opened his eyes. He was quite surprised to see Sam standing there, trying to get him to wake up.

"Danny, are you awake?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am now." Complained Danny.

"Sorry, I need to talk to you. Oh, by the way, how did the talk with your dad go?" asked Sam.

"Terrible, he is soo stubborn. He said it isn't his problem because he doesn't hunt ghosts any more." Danny informed Sam.

"Well, the only thing we can do is train you and get other ghosts on your side." Sam told him.

"But where will I train?" Danny asked Sam the most important question.

"I was thinking last night. I couldn't sleep and I remembered what the vulture said, if we don't get the portal open there will be a huge attack so, I thought, what if Jack is as stubborn as I think he is? So, I went onto the internet and did some research…" Sam said.

"On what?" Danny asked.

"I will tell you soon, for now we need an excuse and we need to get into the ghost zone." Sam told Danny.

Danny nodded and hopped out of bed. He shooed Sam out of room and got ready to go. He packed some ghost weapons just in case; he didn't know where they were going and what they were doing. Danny ran his red comb through his hair, grabbed his backpack and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Danny." Jack said.

"Morning mom, morning dad." Danny greeted.

"Morning sweetie." Maddie called from the kitchen.

Jack looked like he had not gotten to sleep until late. Danny looked like he got a little bit of sleep. He looked like he had heaps of sleep compared to jack. Danny grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her towards Danny's mom.

"Mom, I'm sleeping at Sam's tonight ok?" Danny told her.

"Sure sweetie, have fun." Maddie said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Danny and Sam walked towards Sam's house where they were going to plan what was going to happen and Sam would show Danny the information that she found last night while she was trying to sleep. It was sunny outside, unlike the past few days. The birds were singing and kids were running around, trying to find money to buy ice creams with. Danny and Sam just smiled and kept on walking.

They opened Sam's large door and walked upstairs and into her room. Danny took a seat on her red bed and Sam got out her laptop.

"Here it is, it's meant to be in the ghost zone." Sam said, pointing to her laptop.

"Wow, it's huge." Danny said.

They planned everything. They were going to tell Sam's mom and dad that they were going to stay in a hotel in Wisconsin for the weekend. They would sneak into Vlad's mansion and use his ghost portal. Then they would find this place that was apparently behind skulkers lair. Hopefully it was still deserted and they could get in without other ghosts being there too.

"you ready to go?" asked Danny.  
"Yes, I'm ready." Sighed Sam.

"Alright, I hope this works." Danny hoped.

Sam went downstairs to tell her parents and Danny waited on her bed. He couldn't sit still and kept tapping his foot on the floor. He would cross and uncross his legs continuously. Finally Sam entered the room and started jumping up and down, nodding her head. The plan had worked so far.

Danny grabbed his backpack which had weapons in it and put it on his back. He transformed and grabbed Sam. They headed for their destination; Wisconsin. The breeze started to pick up on their way. It was a very short trip because Danny was a very fast flyer. The first time he had come it had taken at least a day to get there. This time it only took an hour.

Sam and Danny discussed how they hoped the future was like. Danny wanted his parents to give in and become ghost hunters again. He just couldn't imagine life with them as normal people. Jazz would be happy, though. Sam wanted to move into a smaller house and to have a few children, treat them well and be _nothing _like her parents.

"Sam, we're here." Danny informed her.

"Good, I'm tired of flying, its making me dizzy." Sam told him.

"Are you going to work out too? We will need your help to defeat the ghosts. Oh damn, I forgot Valerie, I really want to go back and get her." Danny said.

Suddenly, they disappeared from sight. They found their selves in Valerie's bedroom with her looking at them.

"Oh man, one hour flying to Wisconsin for nothing." Complained Sam.

"Don't you get it? I have learnt how to teleport!" Danny cried with joy.

Valerie cleared her throat and Danny and Sam looked at her. They hadn't noticed her in the room. She must've been watching them talk.

"What are you doing with Sam and how did you get here?" Valerie asked.

"Alright, I will tell you, it's the only way we can get her to help us." Sighed Danny.

Danny put Sam on the bed and Valerie joined her. She pointed a gun at Danny just to make sure that he didn't try any funny stuff.

"Ok, let's start from the beginning. When I died, I got left with one task to complete; to protect this town and warn them of anything major. So ever since I haven't been able to leave. I went into the ghost zone and awoke in the abandoned box store when Jack closed the portal.

Sam saw me and asked me the same question. I started to explain when a ghost vulture came in with a message. It was from the ghosts in the ghost zone. They threatened to attack the town if I didn't get Jack to open the portal again. He then left leaving Sam and I shocked.

Later that night I went and found Jack and had a little talk with him, asking him to open the portal up again. He said that6 ghost hunting was a thing of the past, so I just, disappeared. Sam decided to do some research and she found a place in the ghost zone where I could train, to protect the city. Sam has agreed to help me and we were flying to Wisconsin to find the portal when I said 'Oh damn, I forgot Valerie, I really want to go back and get her.' and we ended up here. So, will you help us?" asked Danny.

"I don't really trust you but I couldn't let anything happen to Sam so, alright then." Valerie said.

"Yes! Now can you take us back to Wisconsin by teleporting? I really don't feel like flying _again._" Asked Sam.

"Sure, Valerie, do you need to tell your dad why you are going or something?" asked Danny.

"DAD! I'M GOING TO WISCONSIN WITH SAM AND DANNY!" Valerie shouted.

"Be careful sweetie." Damon answered.

Valerie smiled and got into her ghost hunting suit. She got as much weapons as she could carry and stood in front of Danny who was looking quite sleepy.

"I thought ghosts don't need sleep?" Valerie asked.

"No, they don't, but I do." Danny said.

"Well, are we ready to go or what?" asked Sam.

"Hold on." Danny said.

Valerie and Sam held onto Danny's arms and Danny tried to teleport them back to Wisconsin. He opened his eyes to find himself, Sam and Valerie floating outside of Vlad's castle.

"I did it!" squealed Danny.

"Keep it down, we don't want him hearing." Sam hissed.

"So why are we at a castle?" asked Valerie.

"There's a ghost portal inside, I cant teleport in and out of the ghost zone whenever I want." Danny told her.

She sighed and looked around. She noticed the front door open and a man come out. He looked right through them as if they weren't even there. Valerie looked down and couldn't see her body, she was invisible. She looked closer at the man and noticed it was Vlad Masters! He disappeared into the house and she stopped holding her breath.

"What's he doing here?" asked Valerie.

"He lives here, why?" asked Danny.

"Long story…" muttered Valerie.

"Ok, you guys need to keep quiet while I sneak you in there." Danny instructed.

Sam and Valerie nodded and Danny flew them inside. They passed Vlad and they looked for the hidden lab. Vlad walked right past them and into a room. They followed him and watched what he was doing. Danny saw the rings appear and before he could get Valerie out of there, Vlad had transformed into Danny's archenemy, Plasmius. Valerie gasped and Vlad looked around.

"Who's there?" asked Vlad.

"oops." Said Danny.

"Is that you Daniel?" asked Vlad.

"I hate it when he calls me that, listen, you two go into the room across the hall from there, pull the football statue inside that room; the one on the right and get into the portal, wait for me on the other end, ghosts cant touch you." Danny instructed.

He flew them out of the room and entered the room. He became visible and Vlad smiled.

"So were you spying on me?" asked Vlad.

"No, I was doing my homework and I suddenly appeared here with Sam, so I thought you had brought me and I followed you." Danny lied.

"So that was your little friend gasping, I thought she already knew?" Vlad asked.

"Yeah, she thought I was lying." Danny told him.

"Well, let's send you home." Vlad laughed.

Vlad went and placed his hands on Danny. Danny opened his eyes to find himself in Amity Park again. He focused on teleporting himself outside of Vlad's portal and soon got there. He entered the ghost zone and saw Sam explaining to Valerie what had happened. He floated in front of them and waited til the moment was right.

"Boo!" he said, appearing in front of them.

The girls screamed and then realised that it was Danny. Valerie had a look of relief on her face and Sam looked annoyed. The ghosts had heard the girl's screams and had come to see what the commotion was.

"Ah, if it isn't the ghost child, maybe I shall put your pelt at the foot of my bed right now." Laughed skulker.

"Get lost skulker, you can't touch humans in the ghost zone." Danny told him.

"Yes, I know. But I can touch you because you don't want your little secret known by people other than Sam, Tucker and Jazz who found out before." Skulker laughed.

"What secret?" Valerie asked.

"Well, if it saves my life, then I _don't _care!" Danny yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

Skulker laughed and didn't believe a word that he said. Danny frowned and watched as skulker sent a blast at him. Danny ducked and the blue rings appeared. Danny didn't care that they were travelling up or down his body, which meant it was on purpose. Skulker and Valerie were shocked at what had just happened, but mainly Valerie. Danny Fenton was the ghost boy?

"Danny, you realise she now knows who you are!" yelled Sam.

"Yes, I had to do that, he won't stop until I'm dead, I want to get to this place as fast as I can.

Danny and Sam started walking off. Valerie had finally noticed they were leaving and ran after them. She caught up with them after a while, she sounded out of breath.

"Danny, you're the ghost boy?" asked Valerie.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Danny laughed.

"But, I saw you at the town meeting, sitting in a chair, while Danny Phantom was getting a medal." Valerie said.

"Yeah, I duplicated myself." Danny told her.

She started to ask more questions so Danny decided tot ell her exactly what had happened. By the time he was finished they had found their selves at the place they were heading. It was an abandoned place where ghosts always used to fight and practice for their battles. They entered cautiously and found it was still deserted. There were buttons all over the place.

"Ok, lets get started, you two take the human courses, and I will take the ghost ones." Danny told them.

They nodded and Danny went ghost. For the entire weekend they kept at it, only stopping when they needed to. Danny was getting less tired and Sam and Valerie more fit. It was lunch time on Tuesday and Danny, Valerie and Sam decided that it would be a good time to leave. But Danny had one more thing to do.

He flew Sam to a cave place while Valerie followed on her jet sled. Danny entered the cave and found a wolf like ghost on the floor.

"Friend?" asked the thing.

"WULF! Hows it going?" asked Danny.

"Good, me learnt to speak more English." Said Wulf.

"I need a favour, can you help me defend the town and make sure no one gets hurt when there is a big ghost attack?" asked Danny.

"Sure, want me to gather other ghosts?" asked Wulf.

"Yes please." Danny said.

"When ghost attack starts, use this to tell Wulf, then me go get other ghosts." Wulf said.

Danny looked at what Wulf had given him. It was a furry wrist band thing that had a button.

"Hold button to talk, me has to eat now, bye friends." Wulf said.

He disappeared and Danny attached the wrist band. Valerie asked who he was and Danny told her the story about the time he was framed. She was quite surprised that Danny hadn't actually attacked the mayor and that ti was someone else. They talked about many different things when Danny flew them towards the Fenton Portal. He saw that ghosts were gathered around, trying to find a way out already.

"Wow, the vulture wasn't lying." Danny said.

The others didn't say anything and Danny tried teleporting them home since it wasn't that far away. It worked and Danny had changed into Danny Fenton when he opened his eyes. He was in his room and Jazz was staring in shock.

"What _have _you guys been doing?" asked Jazz.

"Preparing for a ghost invasion, Jazz, when's the next town meeting?" asked Danny.

"It's at two thirty, adults only, why?" asked Jazz.

Danny looked at his watch and noticed it was 2:25pm and the meeting was going to start in five minutes.

"I'm going to try again." Danny said.

He jumped into the air and transformed into Danny Phantom. Jazz shook her head and walked out. Sam and Valerie decided to go down to the town hall to see what he was going to do.

**Chapter Twelve.**

The mayor had started talking to the town's people. He was asking if they had any news that they would like to discuss. Danny decided that this was the time. He turned visible and floated behind the mayor. People gasped and whispered to each other. The mayor turned around and almost fainted.

"How did you get here?" a lady asked.

"I am always here." Danny said.

"What do you want?" another man asked.

"I have come here to warn you." Danny told them.

"Warn us about what?" the mayor asked.

"If you do not open the ghost portal, there will be a huge attack here in Amity Park very soon, we do not have much hope of winning. There are about one hundred ghosts willing to protect this town but about two thousand are trying to hurt it. They are working on a way out and they can also get out from another portal." Danny told them.

People started talking to each other. The mayor started banging his fist on the podium. They started to be quiet and looked at the mayor.

"People, this probably wont happen, now back to other matters, _someone_ has been stealing sausages from the Nasty Burger." The mayor said.

Danny sighed and faded away, it was only a clone. His real self was outside, talking with Sam and Valerie. Danny didn't know what to do while he waited for the attack. He had to rest, his body ached and he was in no condition to be fighting ghosts.

"Guys, I'm going home to rest, I don't know when the ghosts are going to attack, and I just want to be ready." Danny told them.

"Bye Danny, I'm going home too." Said Valerie.

"Danny, get a good sleep." yawned Sam.

Danny gave Sam a quick kiss on the lips before he went back to his house. He phased through his wall, changed back into his human self and went to sleep.



It was Thursday morning and Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danny and Valerie were talking in the abandoned box store. Suddenly, it sounded like there was an earthquake. They all rushed outside and saw ghosts flying around. Danny's ghost sense was going off like crazy and he was worried. He pressed the button on his wrist band.

"Wulf, its started." Danny said.

"Ok." Answered Wulf.

Danny turned to everyone else and they all grabbed some ghost hunting weapons and masks, everyone except Valerie and Danny.

"Ok, lets go!" yelled Danny.

They all ran out of there except for Valerie and Danny who flew. The ghost saw them and started attacking. People watched from the ground, horrified. The ghost boy was right and they ignored him. Danny was doing quite well and was sucking ghosts into the Fenton Thermos. They all had a Fenton Thermos so they could send the ghosts back into the ghost zone.

They continued to fight and soon Wulf and his gang joined in. they were getting a bit hurt but they were glad that the town hadn't been too damaged and neither had the people. (A/N: I'm not too good at fight scenes so I'm going to cut it a bit short, so I don't bore you.)

After a while Jazz, Tucker, Sam and Valerie were too tired to continue. There were only a few ghosts left and they went down quite easily. There was only one ghost left and it was Vlad. Danny signalled the others to leave and there was no one except him and Vlad.

"Why, you are stronger now aren't you son?" asked Vlad.

"Yes, and don't call me son, you will never get my love!" yelled Danny.

"come, we will fight in Wisconsin, just in case you pass out, I will take you as my apprentice and no one will know who you are." Vlad said.

"Agreed but I'm not going with you, I will meet up with you in front of your castle right now." Danny said.

"You cant fly that fast." Vlad said.

"Who said I was going to fly?" Danny asked.

Danny just vanished and Vlad realised that he had learnt how to teleport. He followed and faced Danny who had a smirk on his face. Vlad had an idea (DING, DING, DING LIGHTBULB!) and had an evil grin on his face. Vlad duplicated himself so that there were now three Vlad's. Danny's smile grew and he duplicated himself so that there were six Danny's. Vlad's smile turned into a frown.

"Bad luck Vlad, you've been upstaged." Laughed Danny.

That made Vlad even angrier. He sent ectoplasmic blasts at Danny and Danny easily put up a shield that made the blast rebound onto Vlad. Vlad's copies disappeared and Vlad picked himself up off the ground. He kept trying to hit Danny and only succeeded a few times, the rest f the times failing.

"I'm too strong." Danny told him.

"You couldn't beat me." Vlad said.

"Couldn't I?" Danny asked.

"You wouldn't." Vlad said.

"I'll show you what I can do!" Danny shouted.

Danny took a deep breath and Vlad looked at him as if he were crazy. Danny opened his mouth and waves flew out, sending Vlad flying into his castle and changed back into a human. His castle fell down and Danny went to check out the damage.

Vlad was unconscious on the ground and Danny tried shaking him but he was asleep. He felt for a heartbeat and found one, Vlad was just sleeping. He floated around the mess which once was a castle. He flew into the secret lab and noticed that the portal had been destroyed.

Danny's mission was complete and he was happy, they weren't in danger any more. All he was left to do was put all of the ghosts back into the ghost zone and destroy the portal in Amity Park.

"Bye uncle Vlad." Danny laughed.

He tried to teleport himself back into Amity Park. He noticed it was deserted and looked around and saw everyone in a meeting. He decided to join it. He was invisible and listened as the mayor went on and on how he wished that he had listened to Danny. Danny put on his strap that he attached the Fenton Thermos's to and appeared above Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie's seats. People once again gasped. They should be used to this happening but they weren't.

"Thermos's please." Danny said.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie tossed the thermoses to Danny and he floated towards the roof.

"Wait!" yelled the mayor.

Danny stopped and turned to face the mayor.

"We want to thank you for protecting our town." The mayor announced.

"That's alright." Danny said.

He was about to fly off when the mayor spoke to him again.

"Where are you going, wont you stay and become a resident here?" asked the mayor.

"I have to put these ghosts back into the ghost zone and destroy this one, the other one I destroyed. Then I think I am going somewhere else, I have completed my duties, I don't think I will be seen around here anymore." Danny announced.

He flew off before anyone could say something else to him. He placed the ghosts in the ghost zone and said goodbye to all of them, he was never going to see them again. He then sucked in and sent his Ghostly Wail towards the portal, causing it to break into little pieces.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve.**

Danny woke up in the morning, remembering the events of the day before. He groaned as he got out of bed and went downstairs. To his surprise, Jazz, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were all waiting for him.

"What's up?" asked Danny.

"We just wanted to thank you and tell you, you did a great job Danny and we couldn't be more proud of you." Jazz said.

"I wanted to say that I used to judge all ghosts the same, I thought they were all trying to destroy the world but you opened my eyes, thankyou Danny." Valerie announced.

"I wanted to make sure you knew that I will always be by your side, man. I wouldn't let anything happen to you and you know that. No matter how upset you're feeling, you can always come to me." Tucker said.

"And I want to tell you I love you and I always will. I will be there for you, even if you aren't there for me." Sam admitted.

"Thanks you guys." Danny thanked them.

They all hugged and Valerie decided it was time to go. Tucker decided to follow her, probably trying to ask her out and Jazz left to go to the school library. Sam took Danny onto the roof to talk to him.

"Danny, I really love you." Sam said.

"I love you too Sam, I always have." Danny told her.

They kissed and sat on the roof almost all day, watching the passers by and people in the next street. Danny remembered all the times he spent up on the Op Centre, he wouldn't be spending times fighting ghosts up here. No more ghost family trips, nothing would be the same again.

His parents came and joined him on the roof.

"So, you really are giving up on ghost hunting for good?" Danny asked.

"Yes son, it put too many lives in danger. We are thinking of moving away, to leave all the ghosts and ghost hunting behind. We wont move for a couple of years though, we haven't got enough money to buy a good enough house yet, you spent a bit too much on ghost hunting." Jack said.

"But I don't want to move, I love it here." Danny told him.

"Danny, we wont be moving for years, you might be old enough to live on your own by then. For now, lets just watch the sunset." Said Maddie.

Danny put his arm around Sam and they watched the sunset. It was so beautiful, so orange. Danny loved watching sunsets, especially with the people he loved. They kind of reminded him of Sam, in a weird way. Even though she liked all dark things, it still reminded him of her. Maybe it was because he had seen nothing like it. Or maybe because they were both beautiful. All he knew was life had changed for good.

The End.


End file.
